Annabeth's past lover
by KryptoniteWater22
Summary: Percy tries to make their relationship stronger by sharing past stories. Annabeth has a boyfriend/lover before Percy. In the end, Annabeth has feelings for her lover but it was just a friend-feeling thing not like the past. May you read this story. Percy and Annabeth here like kissed 3 times.


"So was I your first lover?" Percy asked while Annabeth was eating strawberries. Both of them look so perfect at the bright yellow sun. The clouds were perfect in the skies. And there was nobody interrupting them. It was just them at the strawberry fields.

"Not actually." Annabeth answered with shame in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Don't be ashamed Annabeth it's alright. Sometimes love can happen anytime... So, uh... who was your first lover?"

"Just some boy... Who was my neighbour and my classmate since sixth grade"

"So how did you two met?" Percy listened carefully while he was eating a strawberry.

"Well, my dad and I are new in the neighbourhood and his dad went over to greet us... Like some people would do if there is a new comer"

Percy remembered when Gabe came in the apartment not like something he would do.

"What's his name?" Percy asked

"Why do you even care? It was in the past now since, since he...died." Annabeth almost cried. Percy knew that her beautiful face will be a despairing face

"I-I just wanted to know your past because you know we are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Isn't it what they do?" Percy questioned Annabeth like she knew what the answer is since her mother is Athena.

"I think so. Maybe you should just ask Aphrodite about it" Annabeth laughed a little. Then she went into answering Percy's previous question. "His name was Andrew."

When Annabeth said his name he remembered her first lover who is now dead.

"Uhmm... Maybe your right let's not continue this conversation" Percy said in fear that Annabeth might burst into tears while saying the story.

"No, it's okay Percy. I just remember him because he was so sweet and he understands me... So where should I start _Seaweed brain?_" When Percy heard his nickname he smiled a little bit because he knew that Annabeth was happy to share her dark story.

"Maybe you should start on how you guys had a relationship" Percy suggested

"It all started like this, I was a new student in school. So I don't have friends yet. So my first class was Physical Education and the game was dodge ball, so since I don't have any friends yet I knew I was the target" Annabeth tried to remember what happened next. "Then...he defended me. He was not strong but he shielded me so instead he will get hit not me... He had a brunette hair with green eyes and he was so sweet so-"

Percy cut her off. "Maybe you should just continue with the story not his description"

"Are you _jealous?_" Annabeth smirked when she said the word _jealous_

"No, how would I get _jealous? _He _was_ your lover how would that effect my life?" Percy said his word carefully after he said the word _jealous._

"And that's why I love you _Seaweed brain _you cared for me since the moment you saw me" Percy blushed. Annabeth giggled.

"What do I have than Andrew?" Percy asked while he was blushing

"Well, your treating me like I know more, you always save me and do whatever it takes even if it has to risk your life, you are so handsome, and you always cared and loved me through the years. By the way your green eyes are so beautiful like whenever I see them I would imagine you have blue eyes." Annabeth said it as if she is a proud girlfriend. "So shall we continue?" Annabeth's smile was so wide even Percy can see her pearl white teeth.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks for that explanation"

"So he was handsome and there were girls defending him also. After PE I asked him why'd he did that he said that he was trying to welcome me as a new student and then he hugged me all of the sudden. So it was lunch time he invited me to join him with some of the girls. Most of the girls were so mean to me so he sent all the girls away because they were negative about me." Annabeth smiled with sincere "Then we talked about our dad's friendship and he asked why wasn't I talking to him. I said to him that I was shy at first but now I am not."

Percy asked "Wait. You were shy before? Oh my gods Annabeth you are the bravest girl I know" Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and she continued her story.

"So to make it short, he had a crush on me. He told me that I was the first girl that he'd ever admired. So after he told me that I had feelings for him. So everyday he always kisses me on the cheek." Annabeth sighed, her smile was now fading away "Then, there is homecoming."

Percy hugged Annabeth while she was saying the story.

"So he was my date. And I was planning to tell him that I was a demigod. When the day itself came a lot of blue and white balloons are lying on the dance floor. The DJ was giving music for slow dancing. I knew we were like on a cloud dancing on Olympus in front of the gods and goddess because it felt like heaven. Then I asked him to meet me outside. Then, when we were outside I told him I wasn't normal. He said that he knew I wasn't normal because he too is a demigod. So we were both happy because I think we were meant for each other. But that night came, the night was a Minotaur who ruined everything. Andrew drew a knife in his pocket and tore the Minotaur a big scar on the back. Of course the monster got angry so it killed Andrew by throwing him near the wall. I drew my weapon and killed it." Annabeth was now in tears "So I went to Andrew and try to stay with him while he still has life in his body. I lay his head on my legs and he said that he knew something like this would happen. He stared up at the moon and said that I will find another boy to love me again and this time he will swore to protect me. He said something in Greek and he died"

Annabeth's face is now covered with her washed up tears.

"It's okay... His spirit is with his godly parent"

"Well, that's my problem" Annabeth wiping her tears with her hands "I don't know who Andrew's parent is. If I only knew who his parent is, I can pray to that god and still remember my good times with Andrew."

"Hey, we will find out. Stop crying _wise girl. _Because I might love you cry instead of you smiling" Percy said with a smile

"I love you Percy. I knew he was talking about you"

"I love you too Annabeth. I vow to protect you"

The sun was up, the clouds were perfect, and the winds made their day cooling. The trees were swaying, the water was making new waves and best of all Percy and Annabeth kissed while there was still that cooling wind.


End file.
